Strea
Strea is one of the lead characters in the video games, Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragments and Sword Art Online: Lost Songs. Death Battle Ideas So Far * Alisa(God Eater) vs Strea(SAO) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akame * Erza Scarlet * Lightning * Pyrrha Nikos * Ruby Rose Death Battle Info Name: Strea ('Strea-MHCP002')'' Nationality: ''None (''A.I.)'' Height: 5' 5.4'' Skills and Abilities: *Expert in Swordsmanship *Computerized thinking *Enhance Physical abilities: strength, speed *Wields a greatsword. *High Level Hiding Aura Skill. *SAO System's Healing Battle Skill Feats: *Single-handedly defeated dozens of Dungeon monsters without Kirito's help. *Can send a large man flying with a single punch. *Can see and calculate HP of party members. Weaknesses: *She's not human, and can be easily be converted by administration. History Strea started tailing Kirito after the events of the 75th Floor's Boss fight. She did so without him noticing, even with his high-level detection skill. Although his skill could not detect anything, he could feel her presence and, eventually, forced her to reveal herself. Strea greeted him with a smile and introduced herself, though she did not tell Kirito the reason why she had been tailing him in the first place. Throughout the story, Strea would be seen in the Labyrinth searching for «something». She would claim that this «something» was important, but she had no idea what it was or what it looked like. She would also occasionally experience headaches, which would become stronger the further the Clearers advanced in reaching the top floor. After getting close to the 100th Floor, Strea joined the Clearing group in subduing the Floor Boss and had a severe headache, before suddenly changing her personality and disappearing into thin air. Strea reappeared on the following floors, attempting to prevent Kirito and the others from completing the game. She reappeared after Alberich attempted to eliminate all the players, except for Asuna, from the game by using a special blade that held an incurable poison, which would slowly kill anyone who was injured by it. Protecting Kirito from getting hit, Strea slowly succumbed to the blade's poison until she surprisingly fused with the «Hollow Avatar» and disappeared. Strea was later revealed to actually be a mental-health program, similar to Yui, who was somehow able to appear using an unused avatar that was still registered in Aincrad. However, the near-death experience had slowly altered her data and resulted in her fusion with the «Hollow Avatar». Vowing to rescue her, Kirito and the group agreed to save Strea by reaching the 100th Floor. After defeating the Hollow Avatar and the other mental-health programs, Strea appeared in a large monstrous form and attempt to eliminate the Clearing group. Her defeat lead to the Aincrad being cleared and her temporary freedom. Strea slowly disappeared as her fusion with the Hollow Avatar had revealed her true identity as a mental-health care program in the game, and led to her returning to her true form. At the last minute, Yui absorbed Strea's program and assured the rest of the group that she was still alive. Heathcliff (Kayaba Akihiko) reappeared shortly afterwards to congratulate the group for making it all the way to the end, and explained that the cause of the glitch which resulted in his disappearance was partly due to Strea accumulating all the negative emotions from the players, which accidentally "overloaded" the game for a brief period of time. Related Page * Asuna Yuuki * Kirito * Sinon Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Art Online Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Virtual Reality Combatants